Hidden Scars
by Firniswin
Summary: Post ROTK. Final installment of “The Blind Can Not See What the Mute Can Not Say”. The War of the Ring is over and Aragorn’s coronation is close at hand. Can the king, as well as some friends, overcome the scars deeply hidden within their souls?


-1**Hidden Scars**

**By **Lady Firniswin

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: **Post ROTK. Final installment of "The Blind Can Not See What the Mute Can Not Say". The War of the Ring is over and Aragorn's coronation is close at hand. Can the king, as well as some friends, overcome the scars deeply hidden within their souls? And if they can, what will be the outcome? What freedom will reign within them physically and emotionally?

Aragorn couldn't remember a time when he'd been more relieved. ;standing inside the small healing room, listening to the sounds of the hobbits jumping all over Frodo, hugging him and kissing his forehead. Everyone else in the room was laughing and, Aragorn could guess, smiling. All had come and all were present- save of course those that had already fallen.

Aside from this, all there was in the room was joy, elation at being reunited. Surprise was there as well, for no one had ever believed for a moment that Frodo and Sam would make it through. Yt they were there- at least part of them.

Estel was sure no one else could feel it, but he could sense the deep darkness in Frodo's soul. He didn't know how he could feel it, but it seemed to radiate off the hobbit like the darkness of Mordor itself. It was as if the deep despair that had fallen lived now within Frodo.

It was sad. ; such a light that had strived so long and through so much only to be snuffed out. Sure, there was a joy- joy that it was all over. But the darkness had touched Frodo so hard and long that it seemed to be a part of him.

Aragorn knew that he would never be rid of it- not on this side of the sea.

The man sighed, but continued to smile. But deep inside himself, he was trembling.

So much was being asked of him… he wanted to believe that he was ready, that he could lead the people, but he just felt such a strong burden on his shoulders. He was the blessed hope the world had waited for, and yet he was not sure he could be the hope that everyone thought he was.

"Why so silent, Strider?"

The ranger nearly leapt forward in surprise, heart beating faster than he could ever remember. It had been many a year since he had been startled so deeply. He could almost see the smile on Legolas' face.

"Sorry- didn't mean to give you a start."

"By Eru you didn't!" He gasped, chuckling. "You know better than to sneak up on an old blind man than that!"

Legolas' wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulders and chuckled quietly.

"An old blind man yes- that would be cruel. But a feared ranger of the north, slayer of darkness, and future king- I have no pity."

"Oh, well thank you then for keeping me on my toes." Aragorn rolled his eyes and leaned back against the wall, still listening to the excitement in the room.

"Anytime…" the elven prince smirked, but tightened his grip on the man's shoulder and turned his head to look at him. It was silent a moment as he seemed to read into his friend, opening him up like a well aged elven book and reading every line with care. "Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" Aragorn tried to shrug it off, but he knew that Legolas knew exactly what was wrong- they'd been friends far too long and been through to much.

"You know very well Aragorn, son of Arathorn, heir of Isildur. Don't play the fool with me."

"You are starting to sound like Gandalf…"

"I am not distracted so easily, even if I am, so don't change the subject." Legolas turned back, silent for a moment. His next words were quiet though so only Aragorn's trained ears could hear them. "You are ready for this Aragorn- even if you can't see it. I can. Everyone can. You will be a great king."

Estel didn't answer, he just took a deep breath. He knew Legolas wasn't lying and yet he could not grasp the words and believe them. They seemed too far away and too high up for him to chase after them.

"Believe me, Aragorn. You are my best friend. You have been from that fateful moment so many years ago- I have seen you lead us and protect us. You are a gifted man and you are this countries' hope- maybe even this world's hope. You can do this. I know your doubt is speaking and I know what it is saying. But why should you listen to it now, you have already accomplished all it has said you can not do!"

Legolas' words cut deep into his soul and he blinked, thinking everything over. And yet, though the elven prince spoke the truth, there was still one thing he knew he needed more than anything else.

"Maybe…" he whispered, not wanting to speak of it anymore.

The elven prince sighed, clasping the man's shoulder and shaking his head.

"Just don't forget who you are, Aragorn. Remember who you are."

The king nodded silently, but kept his head bowed, obviously deep in thought.

He wanted to listen to Legolas, but at the same time, he couldn't help think of how his life had changed. How much different it was, and yet the one person he missed the most would never be a part of it. She was gone, probably already across the sea.

Aragorn turned his head away, letting a tear slip down his cheek.

'If only I could be with her one more time…'

~*~

Gandalf smiled brightly, his eyes sparkling with excitement as he walked slowly around Aragorn. There was no doubt- the man looked sharp. His hair was neatly combed, his beard full and regal. He was dressed in his royal military attire and looked to be everything a king of Gondor would be.

"You are a sight, Aragorn…" Gandalf chuckled. "Every inch the king you were born to be."

Aragorn smiled, bowing his head.

"Thank you friend." But he turned his eyes down, sighing quietly.

"What is wrong, lad?" Gandalf smirked. "Today is you coronation! You are Lord of all Gondor! What could possibly be on your mind? Do you miss the wilds that badly?!" Gandalf pushed him lightly, jokingly.

The king smiled, chuckling a little, but it was obvious it was not his true emotions.

"Well… a little, but no. That is not what troubles me."

Gandalf squinted, pursing his lips and placing his pipe thoughtfully against his chin.

"You do know that by now your sight will never return- if that's what you were hoping for… some miraculous fairy tale miracle…"

"Oh, no." This did make Aragorn laugh. "After eighty-plus years I've accepted this." he motioned towards his face. "No… I knew in my heart, even as a child, that I would always be this way. I don't mind- it would be nice to see- but I know better how to be sightless than I know how to act with sight." he smirked. "No need for something I've never had use for."

"Ah, well. Some would think you were a miracle-worker. The way you can fight... You are just as good as any elf- and yet, no one would think so. I doubt half of your citizens really believe you are blind. They probably think it is some sort of crazy rumor."

Aragorn smiled simply.

"Aye. Probably. I doubt any common citizen will ever know. I can get along quite well- even the hobbits didn't know for the longest time. No, I don't tell anyone unless they need to know and so far, no one has. I just let them find out for themselves."

Gandalf laughed, shaking his head.

"You are indeed a wonder Aragorn, son of Arathorn. Just like your father too." his face became serious again though. "But really- what is bothering you? You are not your normal self…"

"I just…" Aragorn sighed, scratching his head. "It's nothing… It will be fine."

Gandalf scratched his chin and a moment later smiled, tapping his pipe on a pillar.

"Very well then. But don't give up on her Aragorn. She's made of more valiant and honorable stuff than I think even you can realize. Wait for her."

Aragorn frowned and turned toward Gandalf, but he knew he was gone.

Blinking, Aragorn shrugged and sat down, letting the sun of the garden warm him and wash away his troubles as best as they could.

~*~

Sun bounced off the glimmering white walls of Gondor, shining on all the citizens and making the entire air of the event happy and joyous. Hope had at last come! The anticipation was nearly breath taking and there was not a single face that was downcast or sad.

Aragorn knelt quietly, listening as the crowd watched on, waiting and praying for their long awaited king.

Utter silence reined over the crowd and Aragorn could sense Gandalf preparing to crown him. All about the courtyard was deathly still.

Slowly and gently, Aragorn could feel the crown being placed on his head. Gandalf pulled away and again, there was silence, but not for long. Only enough time for Gandalf to take a breath of peace. It was then that Aragorn realized that Gandalf's mission was complete! His years of waiting were over and now, the one reason he was here on Middle Earth had passed.

Melancholy filled the man's heart as he realized that soon, all his friends would be leaving him.

"Now come the days of the king!" Gandalf's voice echoed strong and bold throughout the courtyard. Then softly, as if only to Aragorn. "May they be blessed."

Silently, Aragorn stood up and turned, blinking and gulping down his nerves. So many years he'd wondered what he could possibly say should this moment actually come and now it was here and he was at a loss. But what was he supposed to say to these people? He had left them without a king for all these years! Surely they would be against him- surely they would call upon Faramir to reclaim stewardship and they would exile him back to Rivendell to be alone forever and ever-

His thoughts were silenced as the crowd erupted into applause and cheers. So much so that Aragorn almost wanted to plug his sensitive ears. There were cries all throughout the people, down to the youngest child. And yet, he still lacked inspiration. Still lacked hope. Yes, he would guide these people, willingly as well. It was his calling. 'But,' he sighed inwardly, 'I would rather do it with Arwen by my side.'

Steeling his jaw, the new king breathed deeply and turned up his face, gazing blindly over the numerous crowds of cheering people.

"This day," he began, keeping his voice strong, "does not belong to one man, but to all. Let us together build this world that we may share in the days of peace."

More applause assaulted Aragorn's ears, louder than before. Quietly, Gandalf leaned forward, patting him on the shoulder and giving him strength to carry on.

Something soft began to pelt Aragorn and he smiled, feeling the hope blossoming from within as he felt the gentle leaves of the white tree graze his skin. Hope rising within, he sang, continuing down the steps and among not only his people but those from other lands.

All bowed as he carried on, though he could hardly tell. If someone bowed their head, Gimli would let up a gruff sound that would let him know to bow to them. All he knew was the feeling of the carpet under his boots and to continue upon that carpet. He was sure that if he strayed, the guards would help him, but he had no intention of letting that happen.

Amid the commotion, Aragorn heard footsteps that he knew all too well and he smiled warmly as Gimli coughed a signal that sounded all to much like 'Legolas'.

"Thank you Gimli." Aragorn laughed. "I know this one."

The dwarf gave a short reply, but Aragorn's attention was focused on his friend and, by the silence and awe around them, Legolas had brought friends. Many of them, Aragorn was sure.

Reaching up a hand, Aragorn found Legolas' shoulder and smiled warmly at the prince. He wanted to say so much, to take the time and share all that this Mirkwood prince had done for him. Aragorn had so many words stockpiled within his mind, and yet all he could say and all that he needed to say was , "Hannon le."

Aragorn waited for a response, some hug or word of blessing, but none came. Legolas merely took his hand and gently, he squeezed it and stepped away.

Confused and utterly panicked, Aragorn listened for some sign as to what was going on. But all he heard was small almost untraceable footsteps. They sound much like Legolas' but different somehow and yet so familiar. They brought joy to Aragorn's heart and yet he could not understand why.

A moment passed where he knew naught of what was happening, but in that next moment, he felt a small hand- slender and elegant, a hand he'd held so many times before in his.

Gasping, Aragorn stepped closely, unable to contain himself he used his other hand, searching.

Delicate fingers wove between his large calloused ones and pressed closer to him.

"I love you, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and I always will. Forever and ever until death take me." Suddenly, his arms were around her and he could feel her slight body pressed into his strong one. Honey was upon her lips and he tasted it so sweetly that he could only imagine this as some horrible, taunting dream.

And yet he did not wake. He only felt her against him and yet, something shifted.

As he pulled away, he opened his eyes, but something was different. Lights and shadows began to shift and colors swirled.

Stepping back, he felt breath-taken at the glory of it all. There was so much light, it hurt to look, but he could not stop. Tears sprang to his vision and blurred it all the more.

Arwen, seeing his tears touched his face and wiped them away.

"Aragorn?" she gasped, afraid. "Aragorn, what is wrong?!"

He gulped in air, squinting and breathing heavily as the world around him focused and moved into place. Before him, he could see her, for the first time. More beautiful than he'd ever imagined and glorious to behold.

Taking a gasping breath, he turned, knowing whom he was looking for, but not knowing what he would look like.

"I can see…" he breathed into Arwen's ear as she pressed closer. Hardly able to speak it any louder for fear it would disappear altogether. "I can see! _Ada_, I can see!" No long did he care that he was king, he wrapped his arms around Arwen, relishing in her black locks and kissing her head as he scanned the crowd in wonder. "I can see!"

An older elf, just behind Arwen rushed towards him, touching Aragorn's face with hands that the man recognized all too well. Hands that had tended all his wounds and fevers, aches and pains over the years. Hands that had held him when he was frightened and hands that had wiped away his tears.

"Impossible…" the elf lord whispered, touching the side of Aragorn's eyes and smiling wide as he realized that for the first time, his son's eyes were completely focused on him. "You can… you can see! My son!" Elrond wrapped his arms around both Arwen and Aragorn, tears leaping to his eyes. But, as a proper elven lord, he would not allow them to spill. He simply smiled wide and touched Aragorn's face.

A little ways away, Legolas stood, a huge smile on his face as he watched the joy that was taking place, and yet, he could see Aragorn's eyes scanning- actually scanning- for one more.

Stepping from the side, the elven prince made his way forward and locked eyes with the king. He smiled joyously and shook his head, laughing.

"Legolas?" Aragorn whispered, reaching a hand to the prince's face, feeling it experimentally and remembering that day long ago when he had 'seen' Legolas.

"Aye, _mellon nin_. Tis I."

Quietly and with smiles. Arwen and Elrond backed away, eyes lit with pure joy.

Aragorn smiling broadly leapt forward, enclosing his best friend in a hug so tight that Legolas thought he might break a rib.

"Strider?"

Blinking confusedly, Aragorn's eyes wandered over the sea of smiling faces, but finally, they stopped on the small children crowded on the carpeted path. They were staring at him anxiously, one taking tentative steps closer and closer. The rest followed, but seemed unsure of whether they should be walking on the carpet or not.

But the smallest of them smiled broadly when Aragorn's eyes connected with his own.

"Strider!!" the small thing ran down the path and separating himself from Legolas, he swept the little being up and hugged him tight, knowing now who this was before him.

Pippin leaned back, still smiling merrily.

"I knew it would happen. I knew you'd see again!" he turned back to his friends and Aragorn's eyes followed slowly. His sight wandered over them, taking in such faces that he had not seen before, wondering if he could even begin to connect their names with their physical appearances.

They were all such friends to him, and yet he felt terrible that he could not pick one apart from the other.

He smiled broadly at Pippin and chuckling.

"Well- I know this is Master Took!" he tried to hold his emotions at bay, but the hobbit reached forward, smiling just as big. Gently, he wiped away a stray tear that Strider had been attempting to hide.

"You've hid them for too long Strider, you can let them out now." he nodded encouragingly.

The former ranger shook his head and blinked, letting more of the precious tears fall.

"Thank you Master Took. I had forgotten what it was like to cry."

Silently, but with a nod, the king set Pippin down and took a look at the others, tears grazing his cheeks and wandering through his beard.

"My friends," he croaked, sure that his voice was not the strong one that befit a king. Kneeling down, he opened his arms and Samwise and Merry leapt forward, wrapping their small arms around him and nearly bowling him over. Only Frodo was restrained as he quietly stepped forward, smiling broadly, but with that same deep pain in his beautiful blue eyes.

Sam, seeing his master coming closer, tapped Merry and the other hobbit moved away, allowing Frodo through.

"Frodo…" Aragorn breathed silently, his smile still bright within his eyes- a strange sight indeed- but softening as the eldest hobbit came forward. Gently and none too quickly, Aragorn grasped his friends hand, holding it tightly and shaking his head.

Then, with eyes bright as the stars, Aragorn looked deeply into Frodo's hurting eyes and sighed.

"You need not hurt anymore. It is over-" he chuckled a little, turning his head down, but then looked back up and now his eyes held determination. "-for both of us. We are both free."

Frodo lowered his eyes and the ranger could see streaks of wet falling down his cheeks. His thin shoulders were shaking and he could no longer lift his eyes to the ranger.

Careful not to hurt the still emaciated and tortured hobbit, Aragorn wrapped his arms around the shaking frame, holding him tight and breathing deeply. And, to his surprise, all that he had held in for so many long years was now unleashed. Aragorn could feel the wet drops falling and he knew the crowd was watching, but he could hardly care.

Frodo shook against him, letting out all that had been held in. Aragorn knew for once why he had connected so strongly with this small being. They were both hurting- even from that fateful moment they had met in the Prancing Pony- they had been destined for friendship. Not because of the journey or the quest, but simply because they needed one another to heal.

This was a new start for both of them.

Pulling away a bit, Aragorn felt Frodo stiffen as he realized what he had done. His eyes scanned the crowd of onlookers and he gulped, bending his body to fall before the king of Gondor.

But a hand stopped him immediately and when he looked up, he saw it was indeed Aragorn. The man pushed him back up to his feet, shaking his head with a smile.

"No, Frodo." he turned to the rest of the hobbits who stood to each side. "My friends, you bow to no one." And carefully, he moved to kneel before all the hobbits, smiling as he saw the looks of confusion that was over every one of their faces.

"But Aragorn," Frodo pressed close to the ranger, grabbing his vest gently. "I don't deserve this… I failed-"

The king's brow furrowed and he looked around him, smiling as he saw everything clearly, all the colors and beauty touching the very depths of his heart in new ways.

"Did you?" he pursed his lips, rising to his feet. "Everyone seems very much alive to me. Oh, and look over there-" he pointed towards the ruined lands that had once been Sauron's domain. Though Frodo could not see it, he knew where Aragorn pointed. "You did that Frodo. You and Samwise- you saved Middle-Earth. You may not have completed it in the means you first meant- but it is complete. It is finished. Sauron is dead. The Ring is gone. Peace reigns- and it is because of you _mellon nin_."

Aragorn smiled as the crowd began to clap and cheer, all eyes on Frodo and his fellow hobbits.

He took in their faces, smiling broadly as he took Arwen's hand in his own and kissed it. Turning, he wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her close and gazing into her deep eyes. Shivers ran up and down his spine and he chuckled, running a finger through her beautiful hair.

"You are so beautiful…"

She smiled, running a hand down his face.

"That is good to hear- I was concerned that you only liked me for my personality…" she chuckled as he pressed himself tight to her and kissed her cheek.

"And if I did?" he looked into her eyes again, amazed at their depth. 'How have I lived without this for all these years?' his mind asked as he breathed deeply her sweet scent.

"Well…" she smirked, cocking her head. "I guess that will do- I mean, I didn't chose you for your eyes…" Her own eyes took on a glimmer of playfulness and he chuckled.

Legolas smiled warmly as he watched the couple from the side. His eyes wandered over them with great happiness, but in the back of his mind, he could hear a call crying from the west. It nagged at him and even though he tried to shake it off, he could feel it beginning to tug at his soul.

With one more sigh, he pushed it away, watching with a smile as the all in the crowd clapped and cheered as Aragorn lifted Arwen into his arms and twirled her. She was laughing as the leaves swirled around them and the king's eyes were alight with a joy Legolas had not yet seen within him.

It seemed to the Prince of Mirkwood that peace and healing would indeed reign in Middle Earth for many years to come.

**The End**


End file.
